


jailbait? or just like actually bait?

by marvmorg



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: Peter is used as bait, and meets up with his lover's ex friends, and they learn that Peter is not some helpless kid.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 182





	jailbait? or just like actually bait?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rouge hunters suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193085) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Peter groaned as he was tossed unceremoniously into the cell. The guards laughed as he hit the floor. Peter said nothing, but sat up and crossed his legs. The guards began to goad him, but Peter just pretended to be upset. He knew that he was just the bait for what was to come. The guards left, leaving Peter alone, or so he thought. A voice spoke up from the cell beside him. 

“Jesus kid, what’d you do to get these guys on your tail?” 

Peter looked to his left and saw a small menagerie of people assembled within the cell next to him. He recognized them immediately as the Avengers, well the Avengers who sided with the accords, that is. Tony Stark, T’Challa, James Rhodes, and Natasha Romanoff, sat in the cell. It was Tony Stark who had spoken. Peter gave them a once over and laughed. The others seemed taken aback. 

Rhodey spoke up first. “Kid this isn’t a place for you.” 

“Oh believe me, I know that. I won’t be here long.” 

“Kid, this place is pretty much impossible to penetrate.” Natasha spoke up. 

“Nah, I think my guys can get in. Also stop calling me kid, I may be younger than you, but I am no longer a child.” 

The others seemed shocked. Who was this sassy kid? Also, who were his “guys”. Suddenly, there was a sound at the door; a lock opening. A group of guards came down the stairs, and began to make their way towards Peter’s cell. T’Challa began to protest. 

“He’s just a kid, leave him alone!” The other Avengers began to pipe in also, yelling at the guards and pleading with them. Their pleas fell on deaf ears however, as the guards began to laugh. They unlocked Peter’s cell and dragged him upstairs. The Avengers left in the cell began to hear Peter and the Head Guard’s conversation. 

“Tell us where he is!” 

“I’d rather not to be honest guys.” There was silence before, a loud oof was heard. 

“You know if you punch people they might not be so inclined to help you.” The others began to shake their head at the kids nerve. The began to hear more sounds of Peter getting attacked before silence struck. Then the door opened, and the guards dragged a very bruised Peter into his cell. The group began to shuffle towards the lump that was Peter laying on the ground. They were worried for approximately 30 seconds before Peter turned towards them; bruising on his face slowly disappearing. They stared at him, realizing that he was like them; different. Peter saw this realization and turned back away from them, back resting on the bars to their cell.  
Later that night, Tony awoke to hear Peter’s teeth chattering, and turned to see the boy shivering and freezing. He quickly removed his suit jacket and draped it over the kid’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need your charity.” 

“I know. It just gets awfully cold down here.” 

Peter looked at him thoughtfully. He then turned back around, pulling the jacket tighter around his shoulders. 

The next morning, Tony awoke to see his suit jacket was folded and put back on his side of the cell. He then turned towards Peter and saw that he looked amazing, like he hadn’t received a crazy beating the day before. Before he could say anything the others woke up. They too looked at Peter and were just as shocked as Tony. They looked on in amazement towards the boy. 

“You got balls kid, what’s your name?” Rhodey asked. 

“Peter.” Was the only answer that the kid provided before a small crackling noise was heard. The others froze, fearing their captors again, but Peter looked delighted. 

“Doll, we are in position.” was very faintly heard. Peter grinned; a full smile taking over his face. Before he could respond, the voice spoke again. 

“They better not have marred your beautiful face, or I swear…” Peter giggled. 

“You know sweetie, you’ve always been too protective of me.” Peter spoke, touching a spot behind his ear. The voice on the other end laughed before agreeing with Peter. 

“I know, I know. I just love you too much to loose you. Ok, well Stevie is making get off the coms so that I don’t give away our position. Hang in just another minute doll.” And with that, the coms went dead. 

“What was that?” T’Challa spoke up, the others nodding also. Peter turned back to them as if forgetting that they were there. 

“My ticket out of here.” he responded. 

“Ok, but how did you sneak that in here? They searched us?” Natasha asked. 

“Oh, well they didn't check in behind my ears. I have my coms there.” The Avengers looked at each other in surprise. “What?” Tony mouthed to them. The others shrugged and decided not question it, realizing that they had grossly underestimated this kid.  
Suddenly, they could hear the locks on the door begin to open. Peter grinned, and cracked his knuckles, as if preparing for a fight. But before the guards could get through the door, a large crash echoed in from upstairs, drawing them away from the door. One guard stayed behind, blocking the door. A pitched noise whipped through the room; a bullet. It lodged itself in the head of the guard, as he went tumbling down the stairs. 

Abruptly the light from the doorway was blocked by a big shadow. The Avengers in the cell next to them began to shift, preparing for a fight. The figure moved forward, and his face became clear. 

“Stevie! What the hell took you so long?” Peter cried out, grinning the whole time. 

Steve gave him a disapproving look. “Language, Pete. Jesus I think Buck is wearing off on you.” Peter got a sly look on his face, and Steve backtracked. “You are not allowed to make a sexual pun about my childhood best friend during a time of crisis.” 

“Spoilsport.” Peter pouted as Steve used his shield to break the lock on Peter’s cell. 

“Steve Rogers? Is that really you?” Tony Stark asked, an unrecognizable look on his face. Steve got a pained look on his face upon realizing his company. However the incoming battle between them was mitigated by Peter shrugging and breaking the lock on their cell door - with his bare hands. Again, the other Avengers were shook at this kid. Steve turned to Peter. 

“Son, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean regarding the history?” 

“It’ll be fine as long as they understand that if they hurt one of ours, I will personally hurt them.” And with that Peter turned to them and swung the cell door open. The group quickly rushed upstairs and into the ensuing battle. Upstairs all of the guards were battling the Scarlet Witch, the Winter Soldier, the Falcon, Hawkeye, and Ant Man. Peter grinned seeing the chaos, and turned to Steve. 

“Did you bring what I asked?” Steve merely nodded, and pulled a watch out of his side pouch.  
Peter put the watch on and said “Karen, activate suit #12.” A voice from the watch sounded out, “Sure, Peter.” before a nanotech suit enveloped the boy. He quickly shot a web from within his costume, and jumped into battle, Steve following on his heels. The other Avengers were left there in a group for a minute before noticing their weapons in the corner, and dashing for them. Once they were suited up, they too jumped into the fray between guards and the Ex-Avengers. 

Finally, the battle was over and the last guard had been rendered incapacitated. Peter let his mask fall back from his face and get absorbed into his suit. The others looked on in surprise as a blur of silver and black rushed at the boy. They readied for another attack but were surprised when it turned out to be the Winter Soldier making out with Peter, who they now realized was Spider-Man. 

“Nice shot babe.” Peter complimented Bucky, referring to the shot he made at the guard standing at the stairs. Bucky smiled softly, before realizing that they had company. He growled slightly, pushing Peter slightly behind him. Peter laughed and pushed past Bucky. He walked over the others and held out his hand. Tony was the first to shake his hand, followed by the others. 

“Truce? We’ll come home if you drop the accords.” Peter spoke softly and deliberately. Tony nodded and they parted ways. Peter walked back to Bucky, who took his hand and they began to leave the building. Steve looked towards Tony. 

“You know how to reach us when you’re ready.” Tony nodded and a smile appeared on his face. 

“I’ve missed you old buddy. I’ll get everything ready for you guys to return. Also, the kid is wicked smart and resourceful. If he ever wants an internship, let me know.” Steve smiled and shook Tony’s hand before exiting behind the rest of his teammates.


End file.
